


Father of sons

by OliveBranch_10



Series: The 100 prompts (one shots) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, Original Character(s), Teacher Bellamy, father murphy, how do you tag?, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon asked: 4 bellamy x murphy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father of sons

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt 
> 
> (PS: Cato means; wise/knowledgeable it’s from Julius Caesar written by Shakespeare)

He glanced at the young boy, all frowns and angry eyes but with his chubby cheeks and extremely blue eyes he didn’t looked threatening at all, but Bellamy knew better now than to underestimate the little human. “Look Cato this is the third time you pushed Jim from the swing, I can’t let that happen again, I’m going to call your parents.” The little boy’s lip started wobbling. “You can’t call papa he’s sleeping for night shitty shift.” After raising an eyebrow Bellamy sighed. “No cursing kiddo, you stay here and I’ll call your papa.” he didn’t know what to expect, maybe a temper tantrum kids always do when nothing goes their way but he certainly did not expect a pencil thrown to the back of his head.

-

After the third ring the phone was answered. “This better be good.” a bit surprised Bellamy looked at the number, but it was the same on the sheet as it was on the phone.   
"Ehm am I speaking to Cato’s father."   
"Shit, is he alright?"   
Hearing the concern in the man’s voice calmed Bellamy, he felt more comfortable with concerned parents than angry ones. “Yes he’s okay but i’d like to talk to you today about his behavior in the group.” Hearing frustrated muttering on the other end of the line Bellamy could feel the hope sinking in his shoes. “Fine, we can talk when I’ll come pick him up.” and with that being said the line was dead.  _night shift_  he thought, _he’s really taking all the opportunities to sleep._

-

"PAPA!!" A excited Cato ran to the door where his father stood, Bellamy stopped mid-step, what did he even expect? Nothing matched with Cato’s behavior why did he even think his dad would be a typical white caucasian male. In front of him holding a bikers helmet, wearing a old leather jacket, dirty jeans and combat boots was Cato’s father,  _a very attractive father_  his mind whispered,  _stop it_ , he muttered to himself,  _not the time to drool_. “Sir. I’m Bellamy, Cato’s teacher.” accepting the hand the father shook Bellamy’s hand, the hand was tattooed, saying CATO on his knuckles. “Murphy.” 

-

"So you’re telling me Cato keeps pushing a kid of the swing?" Bellamy nodded and Cato, who was sitting next to his dad, grins. "I did papa, like I pushed him so hard he flew first and fell after." Murphy presses two fingers on the bridge of his nose. "Fuck Cato, you know what people do when you do this so often right? They’ll try to take you away again." Bellamy feels the blood leave his face. "I can assure you that wasn’t my intention when I called you." Murphy nodded but still looked angry. "I get it but look at me and tell me you think I’m fit to raise a kid on my own?" Bellamy blinked. "Social services tried to take him once, I’m not letting them try again you hear?" Bellamy nodded, he nodded so hard that for a second he thought his head would fall off.   
"Of course no way! Honestly I can see you two are very close and Cato talks about you as a hero, but this is the first time I’ve ever seen you."  
"Yeah his uncle always picks him up, I’m usually just back from my nightshift. I’ll try to come pick him up sometimes." Cato cheered. "Yay papa we can play games like uncle Mbege and I always do." chuckling Murphy ruffled the boys hair. "We’ll see about that." Bellamy felt warmth blooming in his chest, this man although looking dangerous showed true love in many things. He turned to Cato and after getting the boy’s attention he warned him one last time. "Cato can you try not to hurt people or push them off a swing when you don’t like them? For me or for your papa?" The little boy nodded solemnly. 

-

Bellamy was so tired, who knew that kindergarten was such hard work. He snorted, he should’ve known, he raised Octavia after all. After debating whether to go home or to celebrate the weekend, Bellamy decided to visit the bar downtown. Miller mentioned it twice, said the shots were to die for. Walking in he immediately noticed it was crowdy, wrestling his way to the bar he thought about his order. “well well well, if it isn’t the caring teacher.” Surprised he looks up to look right in the blue eyes of Murphy. “Holy shit. this was unplanned I swear I had no idea you worked here.” Murphy laughed, a very sharp and dangerous smirk on his lips. “Well let’s just say that faith took a chance yeah.” Laughing Bellamy asked for a beer. “coming right up.” 

_(and if Bellamy left with a bruised mouth and a hickey, well no one knew.)_


End file.
